Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-27537247-20170922223348
Oh boy. Another batch of opinions that people will trash on no matter how many times I clarify that they're opinions. '''TumBum: '''This is clearly a filler track. They tried to make it fun in spite of that but it's a near miss. This track does nothing new or add to anything that's already been done. If they keep revealing tracks like this, I'll start losing faith that this game will be any good. I mean, I can always look back on Swish Swish, Automaton, and All You Gotta Do to restore it, but three tracks do not a good experience make. '''Got That: '''Gigi's back. Cool. And she's got... what exactly? This track is plain and simple the lesser follow-up to Run The Night, which wasn't even that good to begin with. And the general theme is... I mean it looks cool at the very least, but again it's been done already. If I wanted more 80s pop art I'd go play Teacher again. The only real cool thing is the drop-shadow. It's new and it looks awesome, but the drawback is that it reminds me that the background is fake. Same flaw as Super Mario Bros 3. The dance moves are nothing special either. I know you guys expect me to say positive things because Gigi is a close friend of the Just Dance team, but I just can't. The routine just isn't up to code. '''Keep On Moving: '''So is this a Ubisoft track? It sounds pretty cool. Catchy in the same way Let Me Love You is. The dance also looks kind of fun. Though the theme is still a little generic. That's all I got. Next. '''Another One Bites The Dust: '''I refuse to lose hope that one day they will include Bohemian Rhapsody. And this is giving me that hope, and it will have to do until that day comes. Unfortunately it's not the spectacle that Don't Stop Me Now was, but neither is the song itself, so the theme and dance still follow the legacy. And hey, if you're going to include classic rock, Queen is the cash cow they can always milk (keep rocking the cosmos, Freddy Mercury). The dancing is simple but still somewhat entertaining, and the background fits the song pretty well. It really is unfortunate that the pool of pre-millenial tracks at Ubisoft's disposal is dwindling, but they're working with what they've got and there's nothing wrong with that. '''Slumber Party: '''I'm going to start by saying the version we heard in the reveal is in fact the version with Tinashe. Her voice can be heard during the second verse. It sounds strikingly similar to Britney's voice, but she's there. Now then; good routine. The graphics and design of the coaches feel like a better version of Te Dominar, and who really cares if it doesn't quite relate back to the song? Just Dance makes decisions like that all the time; Swish Swish wasn't intended to be a photoshoot/runway song, but it still worked out. The dance is pretty unique as well, and the segment with the gold move has a bit of camera movement with is good. I was beginning to fear they forgot they could do that. And the song is a great choice; I enjoy it when Ubisoft gives me songs I didn't know I wanted. They usually turn out great. Current Standings: 30. Naughty Girl 29. Waka Waka 28. Make It Jingle 27. John Wayne 26. TumBum 25. Dharma 24. Blow Your Mind 23. Diggy 22. Side To Side 21. How Far I'll Go 20. Kissing Strangers 19. 24K Magic 18. Got That 17. Despacito 16. Daddy Cool 15. Chantaje 14. Keep On Moving 13. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep 12. Another One Bites The Dust 11. Blue 10.Bubble POP! 9. Bad Liar 8. The Way I Are 7. Slumber Party 6. Rockabye 5. Love Ward 4. Footloose 3. All You Gotta Do 2. Automaton 1. Swish Swish